


The Carriers of Legacies

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ford and Delos are powerful names with infamous legacies attached to them, but what happens when the carriers of such things aren't interested?
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader, Logan Delos/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Carriers of Legacies

The good old days were far behind you and Logan, the two of you had grown up together, both the unwanted Delos children although you weren't saddled with that last name, you had to carry the burden of the Ford name, but your only guardian was Robert; you barely saw him in your younger years, instead being left with Logan and his family for months on end until he would come and collect you for a weekend. But he treated you like his own child, what little time you spent together, even though you had grown to follow in far different footsteps than his own legacy; you and Logan were the disappointments, the delinquents who were far more concerned with sex, drugs, and rock and roll than anything else - your last names were enough to get you anything and everything you could ever want and lust for. But they were curses, too, as you were both expected to take on the legacies that came with those names; not that either of you had any interest in tending to those gardens. 

🥀🥀🥀

It was late, around half past midnight, and you and Logan were at the Westworld headquarters, out on one of the balconies smoking cigarettes and knocking back cans of cold Red Bull. 

"I can't believe this," he huffed, flicking ash over the edge. "Why are  _ we  _ the ones that have to handle this bullshit?" 

You scoffed, halfway to a chuckle, as you shrugged and licked your lips. "Fuck knows, I mean, didn't your dad say that Juliet's bloke was gonna take over, instead?" 

Logan grumbled, resting his forearms on the ledge and sighing with resentment. "Don't remind me." 

"Hey," you tossed your cigarette away so that you could place your hand on his shoulder, your lips curling into a sad smile. "Think of it this way - while we're here, we could cause a load of mischief." 

He looked up at you, raising a brow and smirking. "Mischief? Seriously?" 

"Why not?" You mused, taking a step back and extending your arms. "Look around, Logan, we're surrounded by the Ford and Delos legacies - we could seriously fuck 'em up." 

His smirk grew a little as he hummed, standing upright and nodding. "What do you have in mind?" 

"The narrative department," you started, "we could start out small, put some weird shit into the Hosts' dialogue." 

"We could sneak into Robert's office," he suggested. "Have ourselves a party." 

"I like you're thinking," you grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him behind you as you started to walk. "Let's do it." 

🥀🥀🥀 

The noise and vibrations coming from the upstairs office was absolutely awful and painfully distracting as Lee sat at his laptop, typing away and trying to think of a new narrative that he could present to Dr. Ford at the end of the week; it was nearing one o'clock in the morning, and he yearned for sleep but knew that he had no such time for that luxury, as for the past three days, he had been staying late to try and finish his work, and for the past three days, he had been pulled away from it for a myriad of reasons, none of which he was pleased with. But the noise coming from upstairs was incessant, and was starting to burn through his last nerve. 

"For fuck's sake!" Lee scowled, slamming his laptop shut and storming out of his office before heading to the stairwells and going up as quickly as he could. 

He found that the noise was coming from none other than Ford's office, which was odd, and not something he was entirely sure he wanted to investigate, but nevertheless, he brought his fist up to the door and pounded on it. 

"How can we help you?" You grinned, opening the door. 

"You're…" the writer ran out of words when he met your eyes; never in his life had Lee laid eyes on someone so brilliant looking, and he was taken aback by your good looks. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Can you turn it out? I can't fucking hear myself think." 

"Lee!" Logan rejoiced, beaming as he clambered off of the desk and stood beside you, resting his arm on your shoulder as he smiled. "What a pleasure… (y/n), this is Lee, the head of the narrative department, Lee, this is (y/n) Ford." 

Lee could feel his heart pound against his ribs, eroding and shattering with each little smack against the strong bone. "Ford, did you say?" 

"Unfortunately," you murmured, rolling your eyes. "Listen, you're more than welcome to join us - we were just messing around and causing trouble." 

"Nothing out of the unusual," Logan added with a soft chuckle; he could see the way Lee looked at you, he knew the glittering amongst the cobalt. "Come on, Sizemore, it'll be fun." 

Lee considered it for a moment, looking between you and Logan for a moment before shrugging and accepting the offer; the office was a mess, papers everywhere, empty cans strewn about the floor and the stench of cigarettes coming from the ashtray in the middle of the room, the fine china one that laid on the nineteenth century coffee table. 

"Jesus, you two don't half make a fucking mess," he commented, taking a seat on the desk and letting himself smile a little, and even a little more when you sat beside him. 

"This isn't a mess," you told him with a dashing smile. "This is the party getting started." 

Logan rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair opposite you, his legs thrown over one arm and his back pressed against the other one as he allowed one arm to rest up on the back of the chair, a smile on his lips. "Now… don't you two look like the fucking _ perfect  _ pair?" 

You scoffed, leaning back a little and grabbing the half full can of Red Bull that was beside you. "Fuck off, Delos." 

"Make me," Logan grinned, poking his tongue out at you when you put your middle finger up to him. "See, Lee? I get treated so  _ badly  _ by my own family, can you believe that?"

"You're a dick," you laughed. 

"Twelve inches," Logan teased with a wink. "Ready to go whenever you are." 

"Vile!" You yowled jovially. "Fucking vile, mate!" 

"What is it exactly you two are doing here?" Lee asked curiously, wanting to change the subject from Logan bragging and you teasing. 

"Causing trouble," you told him, laying a hand on his thigh and winking. "Any way we can." 

Lee was sure that you saw the way his Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he did his best not to grab you and kiss you, as he did his best to clench his jaw and act like it wasn't affecting him. But even still, his voice was low and quiet as he asked, "you like anarchy, do you?" 

"Logan," you called the attention of your best friend, but kept your gaze on the writer in front of you, a smirk on your lips. "Do us a favour and get a fifty of Amber Leaf and a few more six packs of Red Bull?" 

Sensing something going on between you and Lee, Logan was eager to leave you to it as he shrugged and stood up. "Fuck it, fine… but I'm getting food, too, so if you want something that isn't McDonald's tell me now." 

"Maccies is fine," you and Lee said in perfect unison, your gazes still on each other as he placed his hand on your thigh, licking his lips as he looked at you. 

"Anarchy doesn't sit well with the Ford name, you know," he commented quietly. "Your family isn't exactly known to make trouble." 

"Do I look like I care?" You asked in a whisper. "It's just a surname, Sizemore, I can create as much anarchy and chaos as I please." 

He bit his lip, leaning in slightly but not enough. "Would me taking you out tomorrow interfere with your anarchy?" 

You broke the intense gaze for a few seconds to look at his lips before you fixed it again and shrugged. "I'd have to ask my partner in crime." 

"Then you'll need this," Lee told you, producing a business card from his pocket, but grabbing a pen and scribbling something down on the blank side before offering it. "My personal number." 

🥀🥀🥀

"You should text him," Logan shrugged as he walked back to the house with you, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he walked casually and with a certain nonchalance that only he seemed to possess. "What's the worst that could happen? You fuck a guy that works for dear old Bob, and then can't show your face at the fucking, I dunno, whatever the fuck he holds." 

"Dinner party," you told him, placing your hand at the crook of his elbow as you sighed. "I dunno… what if he fucks with my head?" 

"Sizemore? A fuck boy?" He nearly cackled at the mere insinuation at such a thing. "Fucking doubtful, but… if he  _ does  _ treat you like shit, I'll handle him." 

"Look at you," you teased. "Logan the Brawler, huh?" 

"Better than (y/n) the anarchist," he bantered back before doing his best impression of you, which even he had to admit, was far from any good. "Causing trouble any way we can… you know, Lee, I like anarchy so much that I'll beg and plead Logan to tell me how to pull." 

"Oh, shove off," you tittered, pushing him playfully. "He's attractive… I'll give him that… and funny… and really handsome, I mean, did you see his eyes? They're-" 

"Calm down there, Romeo," Logan giggled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and tapping your chest. "Keep talking like that, and people might think that you wanna fuck Lee… now give me your phone." 

You didn't question it, you never did, and handed the device over to him, not bothering to tell him your password as he already knew, but when he hummed with a concentrated curiosity, you couldn't help but to try and peer at the screen. "What the fuck are you doing, Delos?" 

"Texting Robert's writer," he replied, "how do you spell Dorsia?" 

"D-O-R- wait, you're doing what?!" You snapped, lurching for the phone but just about missing. "Logan, give it back!" 

"Done," he grinned, pressing the send button before handing you your phone back, a wicked smirk on his lips. "You're meeting him on Wednesday, at eight… and before you ask, I'm gonna give 'em my card so you can order whatever the fuck you want, all expenses paid." 

"You're a cunt," you told him. "This is a disaster!" 

"I did you a favour," Logan assured, laying a hand on your shoulder and capturing your gaze, serious for the first time in a while. "Trust me on this." 

🥀🥀🥀

Through the waves of panic, Wednesday seemed to come along in a flash, and before you knew it, you were heading out of the house and climbing into the backseat of a fairly stylish black car; Logan had decided to get you and Lee a chauffeur for the night, and when Lee saw you, all dressed up and looking as amazing as a Van Gogh painting, he couldn't help but to smile brightly. 

"You look amazing," he told you, looking you up and down without even an ounce of shame. "Fucking amazing…" 

You rolled your eyes, making yourself comfortable on the white leather seat and relaxing a little. "Have you looked in the mirror, mate? You're the one that looks amazing." 

"Oh, I know," he shrugged, placing his hand on your thigh and letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips. "I always look this amazing." 

You were sure that there was some truth to the statement as you looked him up and down shamelessly; he was wearing a simple suit, black blazer with a shirt and trousers of the same colour, no tie, the first few buttons undone but the front of the shirt tucked in, the bottom few buttons on his blazer done up. It was a fine suit, tailored perfectly to show his body, the darkness of the fabrics bringing out the deep blue of his eyes. 

"Yeah…" you said quietly, nearly to yourself. "Yeah, you ain't wrong…" 

Smirking at how you were reacting to him, Lee squeezed your thigh a little, biting the inside of his lip; he knew it was wrong, to be mixing business with pleasure, and he knew that he was possibly risking his job for this one date with you, but there was something about you that he found drew him in. Like how the sea calls to the sailor and the woods call to the rambler, something about you was calling Lee and begging him to spend more time with you. The sound of your laughter was intoxicating, and the way you smiled made his head spin, and he knew that he had not felt like this for anyone else since… since before he started working at Westworld, and he knew that he couldn't let you slip through his fingers like he had done with his former partner. Lee couldn't risk another disaster like that. 

When the car pulled up to Dorsia, Lee was quick to grab your door and guide you inside, his hand resting at your lower back as he walked beside you; when you were brought to your table by a friendly waiter, he pulled your chair out for you, and his hand brushed against your arm, sending little shocks through both of your bodies. 

"I was thinking," Lee started, sipping on the complimentary wine, "if you don't mind me asking, what  _ exactly  _ is your relationship with Logan?" 

Leaning back in your chair, you shrugged, pursing your lips a little. "We grew up together… Doctor Ford wasn't around much, always working, even though he was my legal guardian, but the Delos family lived nearby so I spent most of my time there… ever since I can remember, Logan's been my best friend, and we've drifted down the same paths, so we didn't exactly grow apart even though our families hoped for different." 

Raising a brow, Lee tilted his head to the side, leaning forward slightly as he took keen interest. "What do you mean?" 

"Me and Logan are the delinquent children," you grinned, raising your own glass to your lips and taking a sip. "Sex, drugs, booze, bad behaviour in general. We're supposed to be the ones that carry the family name and legacy, but I doubt we will, considering the fact that neither of us want that shit… not to mention, I ain't fucking smart enough to live up to Robert and fill his shoes." 

🥀🥀🥀 

For a long while, you and Lee stayed there talking about life and anarchy and family and whatever else came to mind before you even ordered; but after eating and even grabbing a shared pudding, you couldn't bring yourselves to move; you ordered some coffee, but stayed at the table, his hand met yours in the middle and his fingers laced with yours, his thumb grazing over your knuckles gently. His hands were soft, but still had a few callouses here and there, and you couldn't help but to admire his hands, and think how they would look around your throat. 

"You know, Lee, I was kind of reluctant about this," you admitted, finally looking at his gorgeous cobalt eyes, how they glittered in the light and how the sparks of orange flickered through. "I honestly thought you were gonna be another fuck boy type and give me the run around." 

Chuckling, Lee shook his head, sure he was a massive flirt at the office and charmed his way where he could, but he wasn't the type to stop answering messages or say one thing but mean another. "No, I'd never do anything like that… tell the truth, I was seeing someone at one point and they broke my fucking heart, they said I was more invested in work than them." 

You frowned a little, squeezing his hand a bit as you shook your head, still meeting his gaze as you dared to stroke his ego slightly, but even then, you had to admit, you did like the fact that he was cocky and arrogant, it was a quality that drew you in. "It's fine, I'm sorry I brought it up… and, for the record, that person? They were an idiot. I mean, you seem like a great guy, Lee, and if it's fine with you, I'd love to see you again." 

"Just name the time and place, love," he said softly, smiling brightly at you as he shifted in his seat. "I'll be there." 

It was then that he lead you outside, pausing beneath a bright orange street lamp as he held your hands in his own, his gaze switching between your eyes and your lips until, at last, he leaned in, and met you halfway; when your lips met his, sparks shot through your body, a certain elation at finally kissing him, a certain euphoria that came along with how soft he was. He didn't dare to deepen the kiss, letting your lips move with his and find a rhythm to dance to, a sugary tango, before he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours with a smile; but even Lee was caught off guard when you let go of his hands and placed one at the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder as you dared to kiss him again - this time, it was deeper, open mouthed and needy, his tongue slipping in to dominate yours, his lips overpowering and taking the lead, snatching your breath and rendering you a mess, wanting and aching for more, just one more kiss.

🥀🥀🥀 

Almost two months went by with you and Lee going on dates, and true to his word, he arrived early every time, and as the relationship began to get serious, he started buying you little gifts; but the only ones who knew about it were you, Lee, and Logan, as you didn't want your wonderful writer to risk his job because of you - you knew that Robert would never allow the relationship to continue, you knew he would find a way to split you and Lee up, and you couldn't risk it. Lee made you happier than anyone else, he made you laugh and grin more than anyone else, he made your heart race and flutter and pound and thunder, he made your legs weak and your teeth snag your bottom lip; even Logan had pointed out that, since getting serious with Lee, you had become so much brighter, less focused on mischief and drugs and drinking, more focused on trying to be better, even if you did keep a little bit of anarchy tucked in your pocket. Just for safe keeping. 

🥀🥀🥀

That little bit of anarchy came in handy when you snuck in to see Lee while he was in his office, somehow managing to avoid other staff members on the way, and seeing the surprised look on his face when you walked in wearing one of his jumpers was definitely worth it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pressing your back against the door and smothering you in kisses that made you laugh and slap his shoulder to make him stop. 

"I needed to see you," you grinned, placing your hand on his jaw, trying your best not to titter at the tickling of his stubble on your skin. "I wanted to see you." 

Lee shook his head, licking his lips as he tugged at the hem of the jumper. "You realise this is mine, right?" 

You shrugged, letting your hand drift to the back of his neck as you hummed. "I'm yours, too, though." 

"Fuck," he hissed, breath hitching before he let out a soft growl. "What if we get caught?" 

"I wasn't seen by anyone," you told him. "Plus, I'm an anarchist, this is just… a little bit of anarchy." 

Lee rolled his eyes at that, guiding you over to his desk and letting you straddle his waist when he sat down, your chin on his shoulder as you wrapped your arms around him while he held you tightly against his body. "You're a nightmare." 

"You love me," you mumbled, just loud enough to be audible. "If anyone comes, I can always get under the desk… between your legs." 

"Don't fucking tempt me, (y/n)," he warned. "I have work to do." 

You smiled, then, licking your lips, a risky and sweetly sinful thought crossing your mind. "Well, really, you should be punishing me right now…" 

Lee sucked in a harsh breath, doing his best to keep control of himself and not give in and cave in to the extreme temptation. "Don't worry, love, I will when we get home." 

"Can we go home now, then?" You asked, pulling back to look into his eyes as you grinned. 

He shook his head, unable to fight off the smile that found its way to his lips, but just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, the door swung open, and Robert walked in, catching you and the writer red handed. 

"(Y/N)?" Robert furrowed his brows as he looked at the scene, you on Lee's lap, wearing what seemed like one of his jumpers and clinging onto him. Robert frowned. "My office.  _ Now."  _

"I can explain-" 

"My office." He repeated, leaving you no choice but to get up off of Lee's lap with a sad look, dragging your feet and looking down at the ground as you followed behind the only parental figure you knew; Robert allowed you into his office, but the second he closed the door, he folded his arms, and gave you a stern look. "Are you seeing Sizemore?" 

"Da…" you mumbled, still looking at the floor, the white tiles, able to feel the chill in the room. 

"Tell me." He demanded, sounding every bit the strict parent. 

You shrugged, trying to fight back the tears. "Please don't fire him…" 

"I'm not going to," Robert told you, making you look up at him with confusion as he continued, "but, I do  _ not  _ approve of this. You have a legacy to continue, (y/n), you have the Ford name to carry on, you're wasting your time with Sizemore." 

"I don't wanna continue  _ your  _ legacy, Da," you grumbled. "I don't wanna be you, I wanna be my own fucking person and not have to give a shit about inheriting all this bollocks from you when you decide to retire - I get that you wanna preserve your legacy and shit, but I ain't like you. I'm not you, Da, and I don't wanna continue your legacy." 

"You sound just like that Delos boy," Robert sighed. "What's his name? Logan?" 

"Yeah, Logan," you nodded, scoffing. "You'd actually know if you were around more instead of being locked up here or in your fucking study… and Logan's got a point - we're not you or James, we're our own fucking people, and we didn't ask for this  _ bullshit. _ " 

He nodded, slowly, taking a seat and sighing. "You're right. I haven't exactly been the most present guardian, and I could've done better, but-" 

"No buts, Da," you spoke a little softer, a little kinder. "You've made your mistakes. But if I wanna see Lee, and I wanna have a relationship with him, then that's what I'm gonna do - regardless of if it pisses all over your precious legacy or not." 

🥀🥀🥀

"I can't believe you stood up to him like that!" Logan howled with laughter, collapsing back onto the soft grass as he tried to gain enough composure. "Oh, man, he's gonna be fucking pissed with you." 

You shrugged, looking over at him with a slight smile. "It needed to be said, at the end of the day, and I'm glad I was finally honest." 

From your place, sat with your knees pulled to your chest and your arms around them, you could see a shadowy figure approaching, and smiled when you realised it was Lee; you could hear him cursing the mud and the grass as he came closer before finally sitting down beside you with a soft grunt. 

"Lee, you should've fucking seen it!" Logan exclaimed, proudly patting your back as he grinned. "(Y/N) finally stood up to Dr. Ford!" 

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. "I didn't stand up to him, Logan, I just told him the truth." 

Lee smiled, too, then, bringing your knuckles to his lips as he hummed. "Either way, I'm proud of you, and I kept my job, so I think we're in the clear." 

You leaned into his touch, eventually lying with your head in his lap and your feet propped on Logan's thighs as you looked between them. "Yeah, well, the Ford legacy can get fucked - I just need you two, and I'm set for life." 

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely haven't written for Westworld in so long so my sincerest apologies if this was a massive waste of time 🥺


End file.
